


Non mais laissez-moi, manger ma banane

by Sloe_Balm



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Humor, M/M, PWP without Porn, Sourwolf Derek Hale
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-23 19:37:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18708634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sloe_Balm/pseuds/Sloe_Balm
Summary: [OS – Sterek] Son regard se posa furtivement sur l'élément le plus indiscipliné qu'il n'ait jamais connu : Stiles, avachi sur sa chaise, qui ne l'écoutait visiblement pas. Ce dernier était absorbé par son quatre-heures, en l'occurrence une banane qu'il terminait d'éplucher tranquillement.





	Non mais laissez-moi, manger ma banane

Derek déglutit. Il avait un mal fou à se concentrer.

« Les alphas chercheront à vous approcher d'une manière ou d'une autre. » déclara-t-il d'une voix froide, essayant de faire abstraction de l'élément perturbateur à ses côtés.

Derek était debout, paumes de mains appuyées contre la table. Erica, Boyd, Isaac, Scott et Stiles l'écoutaient plus ou moins attentivement.

Depuis les récentes attaques menées par la meute d'alphas, ils devaient tous être sur leurs gardes. Le brun ténébreux les avait tous convoqués à l'entrepôt pour mettre les choses au clair.

« Si vous les croisez et que vous êtes seul, n'allez pas au combat. Vous ne ferez pas le poids. » continua-t-il d'une voix sèche et intransigeante. Il connaissait sa meute capricieuse. Il tenait à ce que sa mise en garde soit bien entendue, y compris pour les plus récalcitrants du groupe.

Son regard se posa furtivement sur l'élément le plus indiscipliné qu'il n'ait jamais connu : Stiles, avachi sur sa chaise, qui ne l'écoutait visiblement pas. Ce dernier était absorbé par son quatre-heures, en l'occurrence une banane qu'il terminait d'éplucher tranquillement.

Derek fulminait. Sa main droite attrapa le bord de la table et le serra si fort que ses jointures devinrent blanches.

« Je ne tolérerai aucune prise de risque. » articula-t-il pour marquer son autorité.

Un son lui chatouillait désagréablement l'oreille. C'était autant énervant que perturbant.

Il pencha la tête sur le côté, signe de son exaspération, alors qu'un bruit de succion retentissait dans ses tympans surdéveloppés.

Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers sa meute. Personne ne semblait broncher. Personne ne semblait entendre ce qui, pour lui, sonnait comme un vacarme déplacé. Le coupable en question de ce boucan venait de mordre le sommet de sa banane, le regard perdu vers le mur. Les yeux de Derek restèrent fixés une demie seconde sur les lèvres charnues enveloppant le haut du fruit épluché. C'était clairement une demie seconde de trop.

Il fronça les sourcils et tenta de se concentrer. Encore. Après une forte respiration il voulut conclure sa pensée.

« Est-ce bien compris pour tout le monde ? » La question était directe et presque rhétorique.

Une langue claqua. Il entendit le bruit de mâchouillement qui s'en suivit. Cette même bouche impertinente. Quand elle ne débinait pas cent mille mots par secondes, elle faisait ça.

Derek cru qu'il allait envoyer valdinguer la table contre le mur quand une voix s'éleva, détournant son attention et sa colère montante.

« Au cas où cela t'avait échappé... je ne fais pas partie de ta meute, Derek. » déclara Scott qui n'aimait pas être pris pour un louveteau sans défense. Son loup refusait catégoriquement de se soumettre et il n'aimait pas particulièrement l'air supérieur du brun face à lui.

Derek releva le menton et croisa les bras contre son torse musclé. Peut-être que sa colère n'était pas redescendue finalement. Tous les regards étaient tournés vers lui, attentifs cette fois.

« Pas encore. » déclara-t-il simplement, conscient de la provocation dans ses propos.

La mastication à sa droite continua de plus belle. La bouche devait être légèrement entrouverte car le son semblait résonner jusqu'à lui.

Putain de Stiles. Putain de banane.

Il jeta un coup d'œil vif et agressif vers l'importun. Leurs regards se croisèrent et Stiles croqua naïvement dans sa banane sans rompre le contact. Cela fut perçu comme le summum de l'arrogance.

Les yeux écarquillés, Derek cru qu'il allait devenir fou face au spectacle bruyant et outrageant qui se tenait devant lui. Il allait attaquer avec une réplique acerbe, mais il fut coupé dans son élan par Scott.

« Peut-être. Mais tu n'es pas encore celui qui me donne des ordres. J'accepte que l'on s'entraide car nous avons besoin d'être solidaires ou nous n'y arriverons pas... Mais nous devons mettre en place une stratégie ensemble. » déclara-t-il en appuyant particulièrement sur ce dernier mot.

Erica ricana sarcastiquement.

« Avec ton cerveau de génie c'est ça ? » rétorqua-t-elle, en échangeant un regard amusé avec Boyd et Isaac. Scott la fusilla du regard. Stiles manqua d'avaler de travers en étouffant un rire. Maintenant, Scott le fusillait du regard.

Derek se pinça nerveusement l'arête du nez comme pour forcer sa concentration, une énième fois.

« Non mais t'es sérieuse, Miss je-fonce-dans-le-tas-tout-le-temps ? » déclara Scott, refusant de recevoir des réflexions de la part de la pire personne autour de cette table. Si quelqu'un devait bien la boucler sur le sujet, c'était Erica.

« Parce que toi tu ne te laisses jamais guider par ton instinct peut être ? » aboya la blonde, piquée au vif. Elle savait qu'elle avait parfois des problèmes de discipline et n'aimait pas qu'on le lui rappelle… en particulier quelqu'un ne faisant pas partie de sa meute.

« Mon pauvre gars… » continua-t-elle en secouant la tête d'un air faussement navré. « T'es complètement castré par ta chasseuse. » cracha-t-elle, un sourire bordant ses lèvres. La référence à Allison était clairement déplacée.

La tension venait rapidement de s'élever autour de la table.

Isaac recula dans son siège pour se faire petit. Boyd leva les yeux au ciel, épuisé par la futilité de l'échange. Stiles, quant à lui, baissa légèrement la tête tout en gardant les yeux grands ouverts, rivés sur les deux protagonistes. Il approcha le reste du fruit contre sa bouche, pressant ses lèvres contre la pulpe de la banane. Un bruit d'aspiration, aussi imperceptible qu'il pouvait être à l'ouïe, trouva écho dans l'oreille d'un certain alpha. C'en était trop. Les avants bras de Scott se contractèrent de colère. Il allait répondre avec virulence à Erica mais Derek interrompit l'échange dans un grognement bestial puissant.

« Ça suffit ! » gronda-t-il de rage, tapant du poing sur la table. L'assemblée surprise sursauta légèrement. Ses canines étaient visibles et ses yeux rouge vif.

Tous se turent. Derek pouvait être très flippant parfois.

L'alpha se tourna vers le jeune humain à sa droite, le fixant de ses pupilles écarlates perçantes. Stiles déglutit.

« Tu es d'une arrogance… » déclara-t-il lentement avec irritation.

Stiles regarda Scott du coin de l'œil, celui-ci fit mine qu'il ne comprenait pas non plus le pourquoi de cette remarque. Le regard de Stiles revint à nouveau sur le loup qui ne l'avait pas lâché d'un millimètre. Il le toisait de toute sa hauteur, asseyant sa dominance et sa supériorité.

Comment l'adolescent pouvait-il se permettre ce geste si anodin, si… sexuel ? Les yeux de Derek restèrent bloqués sur les lèvres humides de l'effronté face à lui.

« Mais... je mange juste ma banane. » déclara ce dernier, déconfit, la bouche encore un peu pleine.

Erica se mordit les joues pour s'empêcher d'avoir un sourire moqueur. Scott, Isaac et Boyd détournèrent le regard. La lampe semblait soudainement avoir toute leur attention.

Le cœur de Derek manqua un battement. Mignon… fut la pensée qui lui traversa l'esprit face au regard perdu de Stiles. Pensée qui l'horrifia presque. Il secoua la tête comme pour se purger des idées impures qui commençaient à l'envahir.

« Dehors ! » gronda-t-il bruyamment. Son regard balaya circulairement la table.

Tous se levèrent aussitôt, n'ayant pas envie de se l'entendre dire une deuxième fois. Derek les fixait un à un dans leur fuite forcée, comme si l'insistance de son regard avait la capacité d'accélérer leurs gestes.

Boyd, Isaac et Erica se précipitèrent vers la porte, trop heureux de pouvoir fuir la colère de leur alpha. Scott et Stiles réagirent tout aussi rapidement sans se faire prier.

Avec rapidité, Stiles poussa sa chaise du pied en se levant. Il déposa sa peau de banane vide sur la table et porta sa main à sa bouche pour sucer son doigt légèrement collant de sucre. N'en ayant pas perdu une miette, Derek serra son poing, comme pour se contenir. Il luttait clairement avec lui-même. Comment un geste aussi anodin pouvait faire autant de ravage ? Il était temps de mettre fin à ce type de situation qui arrivait de plus en plus régulièrement.

Alors que tous lui tournaient les talons, il déclara dans un grognement :

« Stiles. Tu restes. »

Le châtain en question s'immobilisa net, sentant sa colonne vertébrale frissonner à l'écoute de son nom si froidement prononcé.

Scott jeta un regard compréhensif à son meilleur ami derrière lui. "Me laisse pas" arriva-t-il à lire sur les lèvres de Stiles qui s'articulaient sans émettre aucun son. Son regard était perdu, il se demandait clairement ce qu'il avait pu bien faire.

Sa supplication était toutefois vaine… Malgré l'attitude de chien battu de son ami, Scott lui lança un regard qu'il traduit par : "Désolé mec, mais... bon courage". Les yeux de Stiles s'écarquillèrent alors que son soi-disant meilleur ami s'éloignait comme un lâche.

« Scott ! » chuchota-t-il de manière forte, secouant son bras vers le sol pour lui ordonner de revenir à ses côtés, « Scott !... Putain ! Scott ! » continua-t-il outré, s'agitant nerveusement dans tous les sens. Mais ce dernier sortit du hangar en fermant la porte derrière lui, non sans un dernier regard désolé.

« On n'abandonne pas un frère au combat ! » hurla Stiles alors qu'il fixait la porte qui claquait. Il leva ses bras et croisa ses mains derrière sa tête. Quel enfer.

Il se retourna doucement et sourit de toutes ses dents à Derek qui le regardait toujours aussi férocement.

« Okaaaay. » déclara Stiles comme un constat. « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe big boy ? » demanda-t-il en croisant ses bras sur son torse. Il fixait le "big boy" en question avec intérêt. Une paire de canines pointa à nouveau le bout de son nez, signe que le surnom n'était pas au goût du susnommé.

« Arrête ça. » siffla Derek, dominant.

« Mais quoi ?! » s'étrangla presque Stiles en agitant ses bras dans le vent.

Derek souffla. Il se rapprocha de la table, attrapa la peau de banane qui y traînait et la jeta aux pieds de Stiles. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension, regardant le reste du fruit jaune gésir sur le sol à côté de ses sneakers. Il releva la tête et dévisagea Derek d'un regard voulait clairement dire "Qu'est-ce que je suis censé comprendre ?".

« Tu ne refais plus ça. » déclara simplement Derek, légèrement menaçant.

Stiles fit de gros yeux et ses deux mains vinrent se joindre contre ses lèvres. Derek était fou. Derek pétait un câble. Et il était seul avec Derek.

Comme s'il venait soudainement d'avoir un éclair de génie et de compréhension, Stiles s'exclama : « AH ! Je l'ai pas mise à la poubelle ! ». Il s'abaissa sur-le-champ pour récupérer la peau de banane avec la ferme intention de réparer son erreur.

Derek grogna aussitôt avec puissance. Stiles sursauta.

Splash.

C'était le bruit de la peau de banane qui retombait sur le sol.

Stiles déglutit. Il faisait soudainement chaud dans la pièce.

« Tu ne manges plus ça en ma présence. » articula-t-il sévèrement.

L'adolescent agita ses mains d'un air choqué. « T'es sérieux !? » cria-t-il, clairement offusqué.

« Tu es sans gêne ! » répondit l'alpha du tac au tac.

« Non mais j'adore les bananes ! » s'exclama Stiles rapidement. « Je mange des bananes super souvent ! Je suis même sûr que c'est pas la première fois que je mange une banane devant toi. Et puis c'est qu'une banane quoi, sérieux, en quoi est-ce que ça… » il s'arrêta net alors que l'idée germait dans son cerveau. Se pourrait-il que… ?

Un rire sonore sortit de sa gorge alors qu'il venait de comprendre la seule raison possible à cet échange, à cette remarque.

Derek lui lança un regard noir et fit mine de s'approcher, menaçant.

« Wo wo wo, du calme ! » gesticula Stiles soudainement plus sérieux. Dieu que ce mec lui foutait les jetons parfois. Ses zygomatiques menaçaient néanmoins de repartir à tout moment dans un rire frénétique. Le visage de Derek était fermé, presque boudeur, comme celui d'un enfant dont on venait de se moquer. Stiles se mordit les joues, alors que sa main gauche venait encercler ses mâchoires comme pour les empêcher de s'ouvrir… mais il ne put se contenir plus longtemps.

« T'es un peu prude en fait ! » déclara-t-il en souriant, alors qu'un petit ricanement taquin se joignait à sa réplique.

Derek fulmina. Il se précipita sur lui, l'attrapa par le col de son sweat-shirt et le plaqua contre le mur le plus proche. Stiles sentit sa respiration se couper. Approchant son visage de lui, le loup annonça : « Ne te plains pas que je te colle au mur quand tu fais tout pour m'exciter ».

Le dernier mot de Derek résonnait dans sa tête, avec tous les sous-entendus qu'il amenait avec lui. Derek avait parlé beaucoup trop vite et Stiles n'avait plus envie de sourire.

Ils étaient tous les deux vraiment proches en cet instant. Les yeux de Stiles étaient plongés dans les pupilles vertes de Derek. Sans qu'il ne se contrôle, son regard fit un aller-retour rapide sur les lèvres de l'alpha. Son cœur battait vite. D'ailleurs, depuis quand son cœur battait vite comme ça ?

Il se rappela soudainement que le loup pouvait entendre la frénésie des battements dans sa poitrine. Cette pensée le fit encore plus paniquer. C'était un cercle sans fin. En plus de ce martèlement répété, Derek sentait également l'odeur de Stiles remplir ses poumons. Une odeur sucrée et teintée de phéromones dont un prédateur tel que lui connaissant clairement la signification : attraction sexuelle.

Derek savait.

Le regard du brun changea légèrement face à cette révélation. Le corps de Stiles le désirait. Il regarda à son tour furtivement les lèvres face à lui. Un va-et-vient impossible à rater pour le jeune observé. Stiles humidifia ses lèvres avec sa langue. Derek était en train de le dévorer des yeux et c'était incroyablement sexy.

Stiles, lui, voulait savoir.

Les mots sortirent plus facilement que ce qu'il avait imaginé. « Je t'ai excité ? » reprit-il. Sa voix était faible et légèrement tremblante. Son cœur battait plus que jamais la chamade. La réponse serait quitte ou double.

Derek laissa tomber toute résistance et franchit les derniers centimètres le séparant du châtain pour l'embrasser. Ses mains attrapèrent le visage pour approfondir le baiser. Il n'eut pas à quémander longtemps l'ouverture de cette bouche impétueuse. Stiles lui rendit son baiser, mêlant sa langue à la sienne avec douceur mais passion. Derek se délecta du goût et parfum fruité qu'il rencontra.

Stiles émit un gémissement malgré lui. Si c'était un rêve, qu'il ne se réveille jamais. Il entendait sa propre respiration, bruyante, se mêler au bruit du baiser. C'était la chose la plus sexy qui lui avait été donnée de vivre. Presque à regret, il se sépara de quelques millimètres de l'objet de ses fantasmes. Son front et son nez étaient encore en contact avec la peau brûlante de Derek. Il essaya de reprendre sa respiration bruyamment. Il manquait d'air et n'était plus sûr de savoir où il était.

Le bruit du souffle haletant de Stiles résonnait dans les oreilles de Derek. Jamais il ne l'avait trouvé autant sensuel. Il embrassa la peau tachetée de grains de beauté, fit courir ses lèvres le long de cette mâchoire délicate.

C'était grisant.

Il glissa sa bouche jusqu'à au cou, embrassa la peau fine et laiteuse, puis la mordilla avec passion.

« Oh Merde. » souffla Stiles, la voix enrouée par le désir alors que son corps bouillonnait… alors qu'il sentait la langue de Derek dévorer son cou et ses mains... alors qu'il mouvait son bassin contre celui du prédateur collé à lui.

La scène paraissait tellement chimérique, et pourtant tellement voulue, comme attendue depuis toujours.

Le loup garou grogna contre la peau de sa proie. Il avait envie de la dévorer. Il s'en détacha de quelques centimètres et rencontra les yeux, gris de désir, de Stiles. Il était clairement transporté par l'excitation.

Derek esquissa un sourire qui laissa Stiles interdit. Ce qui était en train de se passer était juste irréel, incroyable.

L'adolescent attrapa la nuque du brun et l'embrassa encore, d'abord doucement, puis leurs langues se mêlèrent dans un nouveau ballet incessant.

Sentant le corps contre lui se presser de plus en plus, Derek glissa ses doigts sous le sweat-shirt de Stiles. Ses mains puissantes se posèrent sur la peau brûlante. Ses ongles effleurèrent le torse finement musclé, provoquant un gémissement de surexcitation de la part de l'adolescent. Le baiser se prolongea de plus belle.

Derek continua son exploration avide, il avait soif de découvrir chaque parcelle du corps du jeune homme. Ses doigts descendirent jusqu'au bord du jean, effleurant le nombril, puis il en défit habilement le bouton. Il plongea sa main droite dans le pantalon de Stiles, maintenant tout du long le contact avec la peau nue qui s'offrait à lui. Stiles cru qu'il allait devenir fou. Il gémit sans aucune pudeur au contact de cette main ferme et habile touchant son membre, l'encerclant… Lui faisant subir des sensations de plaisir incroyables.

Rompant doucement le baiser, Derek susurra à l'oreille de Stiles d'une voix rauque de plaisir : « Je vais te montrer à quel point tu m'as excité. » Cela sonnait comme une promesse luxurieuse. Doucement, il se mit à genoux, ses mains entourant la taille du jeune homme toujours appuyé contre le mur. Il agrippa les bords de son jean et baissa le vêtement. Stiles eu à peine le temps de réaliser ce qu'il se passait. Il sentit son sexe entrer en contact avec la bouche avide du loup garou.

« Oh Merde. » souffla-t-il à nouveau, avant de se perdre dans le plaisir qui l'envahissait.

**Author's Note:**

> J'espère que vous avez aimé cet OS.
> 
> Je n'ai pas eu l'opportunité d'avoir une bêta lecture, alors j'espère que cela reste convenable malgré tout.
> 
> Dans la série, je trouve Derek très passionné dans les scènes intimes avec Jennifer ou Braeden… on peut imaginer (rêver) qu'avec Stiles il soit tout aussi fougueux et avide de passer directement à la vitesse supérieure ! Héhé.
> 
> Un grand merci de m'avoir lue et un merci très chaleureux pour vos éventuels commentaires.
> 
> À bientôt j'espère !


End file.
